


Helping Hands

by inksheddings



Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee has an idea.  Ryo is reluctant.  Oh noes!  How will it all turn out? XO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

_**FAKE Fic: Helping Hands (Dee/Ryo, R)**_  
This is my first ever FAKE fic. If you are not familiar with [FAKE](http://www.boysonboysonfilm.com/manga/fake2.html), (though most of you probably are) well, I don't know what else to say except that it's wonderful and heartfelt and I love it. Dee and Ryo just won me over so damn easily, I didn't even care that it took them seven volumes to finally get it on. *g* In this fic? It barely takes seven lines. Ahem.

 **Title:** Helping Hands  
 **Rating:** R (I think, but I'm jaded.)  
 **Word Count:** Around 1200.  
 **Fandom:** FAKE  
 **Pairing:** Dee/Ryo (well, duh!)  
 **Summary:** Dee has an idea. Ryo is reluctant. Oh noes! How will it all turn out? XO  
 **A/N:** Written for the effervescent [](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/profile)[**midnitemaraud_r**](http://midnitemaraud-r.livejournal.com/) as a sort of get well present. Thanks to [](http://archon-mentha.livejournal.com/profile)[**archon_mentha**](http://archon-mentha.livejournal.com/) for the once-over. Basically...porn. Feedback is cherished.

  
  
**  
Helping Hands   
**

"Dee! That's...that's just-"

"Hot? Sexy? Damn straight it is."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Ryo said, irritation as well as embarrassment apparent in his voice.

Dee was so psyched up for this, he even found an irritated Ryo unbearably irresistable. He just had to figure out a way to convince him to give his idea a shot.

But how? They'd only been sleeping together for four months (two weeks and three days, but who's counting?) and while Ryo definitely gave it his all when it came (heh) to Dee's body he still seemed fairly shy about his own.

Hmmm...maybe that was the answer. Dee had to use his own body to lure Ryo into using _his_.

Perfect.

"Aw, Ryo. You're such a tease. Look at you standing there next to the bed, your arms crossed over your gorgeous chest but your dick hanging out in all its glory."

Ryo blushed but made no move to cover himself, probably in defiance.

Dee was sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the headboard, so he stretched out his legs to make sure Ryo got a good view. "You must be just a little bit curious. You are half-hard after all," Dee said as he reached between his legs and started stroking himself slowly.

Ryo really was half-hard, but Dee was pretty sure it was leftover from the slap and tickle they'd engaged in before he'd scared Ryo off the bed with his suggestion.

Still, half-hard was definitely something Dee could work with. So he continued to work with himself, slow and easy, just doing his best to catch – and keep – Ryo's interest.

"Do you know how much I used to do this while thinking about you?" Dee said as he thumbed his slit, catching some of his precome and working it down his shaft.

"Dee...."

"For a while there it was pretty much every night. Alone in this big bed, wishing it was your hand wrapped around me, jacking me slow and gentle, or hard and fast. I'd fantasize that while I was getting off thinking about you, you were doing the same thing over at your place. That you were getting off thinking about me. Do you know how hard it'd make me come? Imagining that?"

Ryo didn't say anything, but he took a step closer to the bed, his eyes never leaving Dee's dick. Oh yeah, he had him now.

"Did you Ryo? Did you ever jack off thinking about me? Thinking about what it would be like to have my hand or my mouth wrapped around your dick?" Dee asked as he increased his pace and started massaging his balls with his other hand.

Ryo climbed onto the bed. His eyes were still transfixed between Dee's legs, but he reached up and started playing with one of his own nipples. Dee doubted he even realized he was doing it, which made it even hotter to watch and Dee felt his balls tighten and he had to loosen his grip or it'd all be over far too soon. No way he was gonna come before he got Ryo into a fully participatory mode.

"Are you gonna answer me, Ryo? Did you jack off thinking about me?"

"Yes," Ryo whispered as the fingers that had been playing with his nipple migrated further south. Not quite south enough, but getting there.

"Tell me, Ryo. Tell me what I did to you. Did I use my hands? My mouth? Did I stick my tongue in the slit of your dick while I played with your balls?"

Ryo groaned and moved even closer until he was kneeling between Dee's legs. His fingers were combing through his pubic hair, his hand every now and then bumping into his dick – fully hard now, thank you very much! – making him take short, sharp breaths. Yeah, it wouldn't be long now. Just have to push him over the edge....

"Sometimes," Dee said as he scooted down so his inner thighs were pressed against Ryo's knees, "sometimes I'd fuck myself with my fingers at the same time, imagining it was you fucking me, your dick buried so deep-"

"Ohhhhhhh...." Ryo moaned as he finally – hell, that didn't take as long as Dee had thought it would! – took hold of his own dick and started jacking off. None of that slow and easy shit either, he was really going for broke.

Dee scooted down even further and lifted his hips so he could rest his ass on Ryo's thighs.

"Fuck!" Ryo exclaimed, and Dee knew he was close to coming if he was already using expletives.

Damn, this was hot, even better than Dee had thought it would be. And when Ryo reached between them, not to take Dee's dick but to slide a shaky finger across his hole-

Right before Dee came he momentarily worried that he would come all over Ryo's face and wouldn't _that_ piss him off. But the _image_ of coming on Ryo's face, well that had been one of his masturbatory fantasies too, so...yeah.

When Dee was able to open his eyes he discovered that he had indeed come on both Ryo's face and chest, and that Ryo apparently didn't mind. Because Ryo was wiping it off with his hand to use as lube before continuing to jack himself off.

 _Fuuuuck_. At this rate Dee might be hard again before Ryo was finished. Dee pulled himself up and rested his forehead against Ryo's as he watched him get closer and closer. He looked into Ryo's dazed eyes and noticed there was still a spot of come, just at the corner of his mouth and Dee really couldn't resist poking his tongue out and lapping it up.

"Oh! Ohhh! Dee!" Ryo shouted and threw his head back as he came and Dee felt it hit his chest and damn they were both going to need a shower. A nice long shower with body wash and soft cloths and more fuel for the fantasies.

Hell. Ryo was a fantasy come true and Dee would never let himself forget that.

Dee put his arms around Ryo and leaned back so he was lying on the bed, Ryo's weight a comfort on top of his body. Ryo was breathing heavily and they were both sweaty, but Dee couldn't imagine anything feeling as good as this.

"You're going to kill me someday," Ryo mumbled before gently kissing Dee's shoulder.

"Nah. Sex never really killed anyone, that's just a...what do you call 'em? Urban legend or something like that."

"It's not the sex, Dee."

Dee looked down at Ryo's sated face with his own mildly confused one. "Then how do you think I'm going to kill ya?"

"Embarrassment," Ryo replied, and sure enough he was blushing.

Dee laughed and, embarrassed or not, Ryo joined in. Dee rolled Ryo off of him and onto his side, then wrapped around him and kissed him softly; sincerely. What a wonderful thing it turned out to be, plotting the death of someone you loved.

 **END**   



End file.
